Sunset Memories
by Pri
Summary: A 60 years old Fuu remember the facts that changed her and her friends life forever. Like the day Ferio asked her to marry him... *Chapter 2 *
1. Chapter 1

Autor's note: I'm so happy!!! (jumping on the sofa) This is the first chapter of my first fic! I hope this fic become the first of many others, and I hope you like it!!! The story is a kind of flashback. It will not be long, and don't wait for any kind of action. It's a pure fluffly romance. I wanna say a Big thank you to all my friends who helped me in this project. Mi, valeu. Um dia passo nosso RPG para um Fic. Até lá, escrevo sobre anime! Márcio: Big Big Thank You dear. Your English is better than mine. You are the only man who understand me. We know why! Kisses.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I Don't own any characters of MKR. They belong to CLAMP, those wonderful girls who make wonderfull stories. The only thing I really own are my CDs, books and mangas. Letting me away from them is the same of killing me!  
  
SUNSET MEMORIES  
  
"The sunset is so beautiful today" thought Fuu. The last sun rays iluminatted her pale face, a serene but wrinkled face, an old woman's face. She had been very beautiful in her youth, with her gold curls and sparkling green eyes. Nowadays, her hair is totally silver, and her eyes aren't so shining, but she doesn't care. Because that's the cycle of life: get born, grow up, get old and die. Fuu didn't care to get old. She had had an intense life, lots of adventures, of good times, of things to remember. Nowadays, her favorite hobby is remembering the past, in the garden, watching the sunset.  
  
Today, the sunset is exceptionally gorgeous. The gold rays having fun with the fluffy clowds, painting them with differents shades of crimson. The sun hidding slowly behind the mountains, the wind touching the leaves, like a lover touches his beloved's hair. It is like a fairy tale. But better. It's real.  
  
The spring is comming, with sunny days, singing birds, colorful flowers and lovely couples. Fuu has always loved the spring, and spend the season in that so special place, surrounded by people she really love, it's a God's gift. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind caress her hair, and smiled. In that same place, that old farm, under the cherry trees, she became a woman, and made a very hard decision. In any moment of her entire life she regreted, even in the difficult ones. She needed to be strong. But she never was alone. He was always there, to love her, to help her, to support her, or just to be with her. Because of him she never gave up, her life was a dream without end. Because of him...  
  
- Ferio... – she whispered.  
  
And her mind drowned in an ocean full of memories...  
  
Tokio, 44 years ago...  
  
- C'mon Kuu, dad is waiting! – called Fuu. She hated being late for school.  
  
- I'm coming – answered her, running away from her bedroom, with notebooks in a hand and a pair of shoes in the other. She mumbled a "sorry" and they run to the car. The girls usually go to school on foot, but today it was raining too much, and their dad will give them a ride.  
  
Fuu's mother observed her two daughters in the back seat. Kuu was humming a music, careless, while Fuu was reading some notes in her book, seemed concerned. They were so alike, she thought, the same gold hair, the same green eyes, like emeralds, but their personalities are completely different! Kuu, so full of life, so happy and excited, and Fuu, always studying, so quiet. She worried very much about Fuu's future. She is so shy, bit of friends! Fuu is young, need having fun, go to parties, have many friends, a boyfriend, she can't just study! Her husband and she was talking exactly about it last night, and they took a decision.  
  
- Girls – she started, without look behind – I was talking to your dad last night, and we have a great idea, I think you will like it. We know that you are studying too much, and we know your tests finish this week.  
  
- Thanks Heaven! – Kuu exclaimed.  
  
- What do you, girls, think about us spending the weekend in your grandpa's farm?  
  
Fuu looked at her mother. It was a great idea, at all. She always loved that place. It was so beautifull, with the lake, the orchad, the garden. They used to go there frequently when she and her sister were young. The last time she went there was two years ago, when her parents thougth she was depressed. In fact, she was. It was right after her first visit to Cephiro.  
  
- Mom, you know I can't!!! Saturday it's Haruka's birthday. She'll kill me if I don't go to her party! – Kuu answered, angrily.  
  
- Oh, sorry dear, I forgot your friend's birthday. Well, maybe next month...  
  
- Wait! You can go. I don't care to be at home. I think Fuu wants to go to the farm, right Fuu? – asks her, with a malicious look.  
  
Fuu got the hint. Kuu wants to be home alone, arrive very late, probably drunk, and their parents would never know.  
  
- I don't like the idea of you home alone Kuu. – said her dad, seriously.  
  
- Why not dad? Don't you trust in me?  
  
Oh no, problems! Fuu's mother thought fast, and before any of them could say something, she exclaimed:  
  
- Hey, Kuu can stay at mom's house! She will not care, and it's near Haruka's. What do you think dear?  
  
Kuu thought for a moment, and answered, pretending to be resign.  
  
- It's OK for me.  
  
But Fuu knew that look very well. She almost could read her sister's thought. Their grandma was almost deaf, and has a heavy sleep. She woud never wake up, even if Kuu arrived home singing! But now, Fuu would feel all alone on the farm.  
  
- Fuu-chan – said her dad - now we have space in car, why don't you invite Umi and Hikaru to go with us? I bet they would like knowing the farm.  
  
- Well, they are very busy girls, but I'll talk to them tonight. – Fuu smiled. In fact, she needed to talk to them. She was having some strange dreams, with Cephiro and their friends. Was they having dreams too? She will find out.  
  
They stoped in front of Fuu's school.  
  
- Good luck in your Math test dear – said her mom.  
  
- Thanks – and she run to school gates.  
  
»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» »  
  
Sooooo? Do you liked? Do you hated? Let me know what did you think!! Review please, please, please!!! Let a brazillian girl happy! I'll write a chapter two. I just don't know when!!! I have the ideas, I just don't have time! Maybe in two weeks. Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

AUTOR'S NOTE: Hello everybody! Sorry for make you wait so much. Many things happened to me last months. I got a job! I am verry happy, 'cause it's a job I wanted so much, but now I have no time to study, to work, to writte and to play RPG (my vice!)! But this month I'm on class vacation, and this give me a bit more of time.  
  
About the story: I don't know if in Japan they have big farms, like those we see in American movies. So, imagine this farm like a Ocidental one, with horses and cows, ok?  
  
At last, but not least, I wanna say a big big thank you to all the reviews. Girls, you are amazing! Thank you! Oh, one more thing... This time my friend Marcio coudn't correct my English, that's why you'll find many mistakes. Please, sorry them!  
  
DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own any characters of MKR. I would love buy them, but I don't have money enought. I spent all my money in parties, new clothes and Creed's new Cd. Maybe next month...  
  
SUNSET MEMORIES - Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikaru and Umi coudn't contain an exclamation while the car crossed the farm's gates. The way was enclosed by huge trees, forming a kind of tunnel. There was a stone fountain in front of the house and many flowers for all the place. They coud see the orchad forward, near a small lake, and there was a strable behind the house.  
  
The girls were speechless. The house was the most beautifull that they've seen in all their life. It was gorgeous, with grey bricks and big windows. It didn't seem like a Japanese house. It was like an European mansion.  
  
Uau! Fuu-chan, it's amazing! - exclaimed Hikaru, with her nose crushed against the car's window.  
  
Everything are in English style. My grandma was born in England. She came to Japan when she was eighteen, by work, she knew my grandpa and they married. But she never forgot the farm she lived all her childhood, that's why my grandpa made this place. Just for her. - explained Fuu.  
  
Fuu heard this story for all her life, and always wished having a love like that. Her grandfathers died when she was a little girl, but she remember them a little. Always together, like a just married young couple. Fuu wanted a love like their. Complete. Eternal.  
  
Her dad parked the car in front of the house.  
  
Well, we have many things to do. Darling - Fuu's mom asks to her husband - put the girls' bags in the second floor's bedroons. Fuu, Umi, Hikaru, it's almost noon. Let's make the lunch.  
  
Yes!!! - the girls said at same time.  
  
Fuu smiled. She was very happy to be there with her friends. "It's going to be a nice weekend", she thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Right after the lunch, Fuu invited the girls to know the lake. They walked slowly, talking about this and that. Fuu was quiet. She wanted to talk about the dreams, but she didn't know how to start. It was very painful talking about Cephiro. For all of them. That's why they almost never talk about it.  
  
They cross the small orchad and sighted the lake. It was the most beautifull place in all the farm. Beside the lake there was a big cherry tree. Fuu always love sitting on it shadow and observe the mountains, and the sunset.  
  
Girls, this place is magic! - exclaimed Hikaru - Remind Cephiro so much... Ops - She covered her mouth with both hands.  
  
Don't worry Hikaru-chan - said Umi - I thought the same thing when I saw this place. The mountains, the lake, all this peace. Yes, this place is as beautiful as Cephiro. Dont you feel the same, Fuu-chan?  
  
Fuu was eyes closed. That place reminded Cephiro in many ways. Over there she cried Princess Emeraude death, over there she realized she had killed someone, someone who the most terrible sin was just be in love. Over there she cried missing Ferio, her beloved Ferio.  
  
Fuu-chan? - asks Umi, taking her hand - What's the matter?  
  
This place remind me Cephiro too, but in a different way - she tried to smile - Well girls, I need to talk to you, about Cephiro. Let's sit, 'cause it's a long story.  
  
Umi and Hikaru coudn't understand. Fuu never talk about Cephiro, even after their second and last visit, when they could help that place they loved so much, and complete their mission. They know that is very hard to her talk about her feelings, she has her own way to work with her problems. But now she said that she wanna talk about Cephiro? A long story? Something is very wrong!  
  
The three girls sat under the cherry tree. Hikaru and Umi hardly could hide their curiosity, but they waited until Fuu start to talk.  
  
Well, everything begining some weeks ago. I'm having dreams about Cephiro almost every night...  
  
Wait! It's not like the dreams I had about Debonaire, is? - asks Hikaru in panic.  
  
No, Hikaru-san - Fuu smiled - not like this. They aren't nightmares. They are just nebulous and confused, but I can see cleary Clef, Presea, Caldina...  
  
And Ferio? - complete Umi, malicious.  
  
Fuu blushed  
  
Yes... Ferio too. "Meanly Ferio" she thought  
  
So, where is the problem Fuu-chan? I dream about Cephiro sometimes too. In the last one I was chasing Mokona in the Silent Forest. With a knife and a fork in hand...  
  
The girls brust in laught. Poor Mokona!  
  
No Umi-san, my dreams are not so funny. I feel... I don't know how to say it, but I feel like they needed me there, in Cephiro... I just don't know why... Or how...  
  
Hikaru and Umi stop laughting. They coud see cleary that Fuu was confused and sad. But they didn't know what to do to make their friend feel better.  
  
C'mon Fuu, I don't like to see you so sad. - said Hikaru hugging her.  
  
Why don't you detail your dreams for us? Maybe we can help you to find an answer, or to understand what they really mean...  
  
Fuu had no time to answer. In this exactly moment, they could heard her mom's voice. She was running in their direction, gesticulating, with a cell phone in hand.  
  
Thanks God I find you girls. I have bad news. Kuu was in phone, your grandma falled the stairs and broked a leg.  
  
Oh no. How is she? asks Fuu, worried.  
  
She is fine now, but she is in a hospital. Sorry girls...  
  
Well, let's take our things and come back to city... - said Fuu, with a sad sigh.  
  
Wait honey... I talked to your dad, we don't wanna ruin your weekend. What about you girs stay here, at the farm, while me and your dad go to city?  
  
Alone? - the tree girls screemed.  
  
Yes, alone. We trust in you, and the farm is perfectly save, there's no danger. We came back tomorrow, in the afternoon, to take you back. What do you think?  
  
The girls looked each other... Alone? Well, it's not a bad idea, at all...  
  
Well mom, if you don't mind, we're gonna stay...  
  
Great - Fuu's mom smiled - Take care of yourself and don't worry, we came back tomorrow. There's many food in the kitchen. Any problem, call me. Bye - she kissed them in the forehead and come back running to home.  
  
Some minutes after they could heard the car's noise. They were leaving. Umi, Hikaru and Fuu was in the same place, still in silence. What a crazy thing...  
  
We are alone... All alone - murmured Hikaru.  
  
Alone... Alone... I have an idea. Let's have a party!!! - jumped a happy Umi.  
  
Silence.  
  
Umi-san, there's no one here, just you, me and Hikaru-san... - Fuu sweat dropped.  
  
Yeah, I don't think the cows like dancing... - said Hikaru, now laughting.  
  
Shit, we should had invited some handsome guys to came here...  
  
Maybe I can help you, girls - said a male voice behind them.  
  
If a attomic bomb had exploded under their feets they wouldn't be so surprised... It was Ferio...  
  
  
  
  
  
»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
  
Surprised? The best part is comming... Many fluffy scenes in the next chapter... I just don't know when I'll have time to writte. Review, please. I'll try writte soon... I promisse.  
  
Kisses  
  
Pri 


End file.
